Silent Night
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione][DeathPoetry]Hermione took and deep breathe and took out a dagger with dried blood. She rested it in Blaise’s hands and sobbed. “Lucius Malfoy killed his only son.”


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I own the poem, yet not the names.

-

R&R

-

Summary: Just a short poem/story about one dark night in Hogwarts when the Head Girl finds something absolutely terrifying.

-

* * *

**Silent Night**

* * *

-

**I really didn't know your pain,**

**Nor why you were so unkind,**

**Never knowing your ruthless ways were,**

**Your desperate, concealed cries.**

**-**

Hermione Selene Granger kept her head up high while watching the boy with a ruthless silver gaze lurk in the shadows. He didn't seem to notice her close, curious watch on him, but didn't keep a distinctive tab on others. Hermione remember when in second year, when her hatred began for that malicious boy. It was when he called her a Mudblood, a vile word not used in civilized situations.

Though the situations were odd, Hermione knew she couldn't judge the boy she loathed. She really didn't know him or his reasons for being what he was. He could've been just misunderstood, or even just born the way he was, but she wanted to find out.

**-**

**I wondered why you came to school every year,**

**With those snide remarks to all,**

**Maybe perfection wasn't your forte,**

**For you began to gently fall.**

**- **

**Flash Back**

"That's where you belong Granger," Draco sneered spitefully while staring at the girl, "You belong in your filth of a place."

She stared at her position from a mud puddle where Draco had _accidentally _pushed her in and growled at him. "Why must you be such a bloody prat you foul-"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrist and jerked her up. "I wouldn't say that if I were you mudblood."

"Trust me you twitchy ferret," she spat with the utmost hatred, "If you really want to make me feel like tosh, call me a pureblood."

**End of Flash Back**

**-**

**I thought that you were nothing but evil,**

**With cruel intentions in your head,**

**Who'd of guess that you were actually decent?**

**Along with the antics that you did.**

**-**

Hermione pondered on her past experiences with Draco also, and remembered in fourth year when she noticed him gazing at her at the Yule Ball. To her surprise, his quip remarks didn't bless him that night, for he was pink the whole night with a slight look of internal battling with his mind.

She knew that he couldn't have been that bad, even though he did those brutal things to her. Hermione knew that she wasn't a little angel herself when Harry, Ronald, and her cause havoc upon his life.

**-**

**I still remember waking up,**

**And casually walking to your door,**

**For the night before I heard thrashes,**

**But didn't dare to look.**

**-**

When night fell, she fell into a peaceful slumber. During the night she could've sworn there were thrashes coming from the next room that belonged to Draco, but she pushed it away. It must've been one of his dirty little games he played, but it sounded like quite a commotion. A shiver ran down her spine, and her goosebumps grew steadily as the pale moonlight hit her skin. As she was about to get up and holler at him, the noise suddenly stopped, and she went back into an uneasy sleep.

When dawn approached her steadily, she decided that she would give Draco and piece of her mind, for causing a pain in her bum. Hermione got up, while stumbling from her slumber, to the door of the dragon himself. She turned the knob gently and walked in…

**-**

**I can still felt the sudden chill,**

**That cursed my blissful soul,**

**Because what I found was far from pleasant,**

**Instantly, I screamed out a storm.**

**-**

For a quick second, Hermione could've sworn she felt a dark presence grab her soul and tear it to shreds. It felt as though her life shattered at that one moment, for she felt cursed for life. As her gaze fell upon her surroundings, she noticed that it was really dark and hard to see what was before her. All that she could make out was a lump on Draco's bed.

"Lumos." She shouted and the room was illuminated, but Hermione instantly regretted what she did.

She stared at the bed and screamed without noticing.

**-**

**There lay a body of an innocent,**

**With platinum blond hair stained red,**

**The pale complexion wasn't as insipid,**

**Draconis Malfoy was pronounced dead. **

**-**

There on the bed, lay a slain angel; though it wasn't an angel, it was Draco. His once, soft platinum blond locks, were now tainted with his own crimson blood. A dagger was plunged into his chest, and the aroma of death settled.

His one pale body was now almost transparent from what Hermione saw. Her screams echoed, and she finally noticed the tears that slowly fell from her amber eyes.

**-**

**My screams probably filled the castle,**

**For the staff came rushing in,**

**Stopping dead in their tracks at his body,**

**Finding engraved: a dragon that sinned.**

**-**

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff immediately showed themselves at the scene and stopped dead in their tracks. The scene of the innocent boy was enough to make the purest, depressed. Serverus Snape walked up to the body gently and shook his head with a low bow. He knew what had been done and why, but he was disappointed he couldn't reach him in time.

Professor Mcgonagall pulled Hermione in an embrace and cried the tears of an owl. Dumbledore bowed his head in respect as all, and summoned up a charm to stop the bleeding. He did a detection spell and the name that was above the corpse didn't shock many people, but some.

**-**

**That night was one not to forget,**

**Because Hogwarts was no longer safe,**

**When darkness fell, everyone knew,**

**That the sacrifice of the dark lord was made.**

**-**

"Today I must send everyone home at once," Dumbledore's raspy voice croaked while shaking his head. "Hogwarts is officially not safe, for a severe sin has been committed. Last night one of your fellow students: Draconis Lucian Malfoy was murdered. The era of the dark lord began last night, once Mister Malfoy's blood was split. May we give a moment of silence?"

The hall hushed, and not a whisper was heard. A few minutes later the hall was dismissed to pack their items. Harry and Ron heard about what happened and how Hermione discovered the mangled body. Both consoled her deeply, but she just cried harder. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin walked up to Hermione with a look of deep sorrow and looked into her amber eyes.

"Gra-Hermione, can I speak to you."

She merely nodded and promised to meet with her friends in a few minutes. As the Slytherin and Gryffindor were alone, Blaise held Hermione firmly. "Hermione, were you there when they discovered Draco?"

"Yes," she whispered softly, "I was the first to find him."

"Do you know who killed him?" Blaise asked with a hard face, but with tears falling down his ivory skin.

Hermione took and deep breathe and took out a dagger with dried blood. She rested it in Blaise's hands and sobbed. "Lucius Malfoy killed his only son."

**-**

**The next day sullenly approached,**

**And the sky created dawn,**

**Though the one thing that was known was:**

**Lucius Malfoy killed his son.**

**-**


End file.
